Death Lover: A ZADR fic
by mellaney
Summary: A ZADR fic. Its about zim hwo dispite himself for destroying his race, and decides to try kill himself... is'nt there somebody who'll save him... WARNING:This fic contains Yaoi/lime/lemon/shonen ai, you dont like dont watch... you have been warned.
1. Chapter1:Death seems so close yet so far

**YAY my first ZADR fic^^**

**warning: could come some kinda*coughpornocough* thingy...dont want to say anymore you have to find out^^**

**Dib:ehhh... you made my poor zim get through that. You are a evil person, i'll protect him**

**Zim...*blushes***

**dont own Invaderzim**

**enjoy anyway^^**

* * *

Death Lover

It really happen…

--

"The day has come", Zim thought "the time for us Irkens to take over this planet, and finally the Tallest will respect me some more" with a smirk on his face he set to take his enormous plan into action…

--

..Unfortenly it didn't went the way Zim planned…

--

It turned out the worst happened to him, his planet, and the whole army of Irkens inclusive the Tallest were destroyed by a teen named Dib, and his sister Gaz, finally prevented that the world would be taken over by aliens…

…He couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw the mother ship destroyed by a giant laser beam, tears rolled down from his crimson/dark pink eyes and filled his inside with sadness, and anger just to see his whole life was in vain, that his mission was only to be failed, that his mission to be the Tallest, and take over the world, has no meaning anymore, he just looked up in the dark blue sky looking at the ship who felled into the sea, he could hear the screams of pain, death and terror over the beach just to see his whole race was gone for good…

--

Zim wandered home still shocked about his race been destroyed, he opened the door but left it open after when he got in he didn't care about that, at the same time little Gir appeared to give his master good comfort, and to make him feel better" I HAVE MADE WAFFELTACOS!!" He screamed to Zim hoping to make him angry as he usually does, but there came no frowns, no screaming back, nothing just a hazed look on his face, that looked that he wasn't even there for the moment. Gir looked at his master as he walked into the kitchen, Gir make a sad little cry, but two seconds after he ran out to the front garden, screaming something about ice cream. Zim took out a sharp knife out of one of the drawers, looking at the sharp edge, who was reflecting his tear filled, hazed face on it and sat the edge on the right wrist and make a cut horizontally at the wrist, making the dark blue blood steam out of the wrist, running down from his arm, and dripped on the clinker tiles, making a pond of blood before him. He felt the pain running through him, but at the same time it made him feel good, and wanted to cut himself more, as he made three more cuts on his arm, the blood fell like a flood, he didn't care, as he made four other cuts on the other arm, he moaned in lust for wanting it, he felt a little cry up from his throat. He looked at the pond of blood making his socks wet, but didn't care to do something about it, so he decided to go outside the door, still with his cuts bleeding from him, and not treated; he wandered into the slums where he hoped that was the last place he would see in his life...

--

The slums; the place you don't want to be at night, and also it began to rain, the raindrops dripped over Zim's head, as he would had though the same rain that gave him so much burning pain in the past, gave no meaning now as his leather clothes become wet, he would look like a cheap slut. Zim wandered around a small dirty ally, as he sat down besides two filled trashcans, just as he wanted to die that much he looked at the dark skies, as he though he was going to die here because of blood loss, it became much worse when a dirty old man walked by and looked down at the boy who looked like about 16-17 years old, the old hag came closer to him with a evil smirk on his face saying "don't worry little guy, I want to make your last hours here on earth like hell" with a alcoholic smell in his breath. As he was taking the boys thigh length leather shorts off and he took off his rag trousers, a tall man was running towards the man, and kicked the old hag in the sides, that made him fall to the ground squirming on the ground in pain. Zim could only see a black silhouette coming closer to him, as his eyes closed "so heaven does really exist" he thought as he collapsed...

* * *

**Yay the first chapter/prolounge tell me what you think please review^^**

**And dont be sad, there will be more fluffy and romance in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter2:The reasons of love

**Yay another chappie im happie^^**

**well it's here when the lime/lemon thingie starts, now you have been warned**

**Dib:You made me did WHATT!!**

**Zim:...but it did'nt hurt on me, i acually like it....umm..ano..kind of...*blushes***

**Mel:Yay enjoy the fluffy puppy^^**

**DONT OWN INVADER ZIM  
**

* * *

…Zim opened slowly his eyes, a sharp light from a window shined on his eyes, forcing his eyes to blink in pain, he looked around that he realizes that isn't heaven but rather Dibs house, as he looked around he found Gaz sitting over for him playing on her Game Slave 5. Gaz was looking up for a minute and saw that Zim was awake "good morning Zim. Having a good time" she said with her usual "killing" voice. "W-where am i?" Zim mumble, as she almost couldn't hear him. "as YOU can see, youre in our house, taking the good spot to play MY game in" saying with a increasing maddening voice, as he saw he was lying down on a couch with a blanket over him, he gasped as he thought it was over for him "w…w-who took me here?" he said with his low voice, as there was increasing a light blue blush over his face "guess three times" she said as she frowned to look at his reaction. "D-Dib??!!" his cheeks became blue in an instant, as he thought he was the one who saved him. "Bingo" she said as she was looking on him with a maniac look-alike smile, trying to be friendly, that doesn't happen often.

--

Then the door opens and a tall boy, with his short, black, and with a scythe styled hair, looking down at Zim with his amber colored eyes, shading by his glasses. " I think there's better light upstairs, come Gir" she said, as Gir screaming and followed Gaz upstairs, Zim looked at Dib as he come closer to him and sat in the other end of the couch "How are you? Getting better i see" said with that smile that could melt the most frozen hearts "I bought you some waffles, Gir said that was your favorite food here on earth so I can warm some up for you" he said, but Zim was looking away from him, seeing tears running down his face

"…why…w-why did you destroy my race?"

Dib looked shocked as he answered back "what are you tal-"but was interrupted

"don't say that shit to me, you know what im talking about…now answer me!!" he cried out covering his face with his hands, he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Dib sighed and came closer to Zim, hugging him trying to stop his cries.

"I… I'm sorry"

hugging him with all he got; Dib removed Zim's hands from his face showing his tears running down from his crimson colored eyes, "..." Zim mumbled as Dib couldn't hear him "what?" Zim saying it a little louder just so Dib could hear it

"please… please kill me"

he said as his tears running faster down.

"I've lost to you; i don't have any reason to be in this world anymore"

then Dib slammed Zim on his face.

"Don't say such things!! Youre more important than anything to me do you know that, that's why i saved you last night, that's because I…I love you"

he raised his thump to dry the tears from his eyes, Zim Pulled himself away from Dib.

"Baka, Baka don't lie to me, you hated me since the whole beginning, the hatred to me are-"

Zim was cut off by a kiss. His tongue crept inside Zim, squeezing and massaging his reptile like tongue, turning into a hot kiss as he pulled out

"if i hated you so much I shouldn't do that"

saying with a smile on his pulled in his arms and layed him in top of him as he was lying down

"if you love me so much…I-I must love you twice as much as you"

he blushed blue over his cheeks, tries to lean up to make a kiss, but before he could act, it was already there, Dib leaned down and kissed him passionate, because he knows that Zim loves twice as more as he does.

--

Dib lurked his hand up to untie Zim's little leather top, and threw it aside, and starting to suck on Zim's green neck, Zim moaned in pleasure.

Dib decided to go further down, when he got down to his chest he licked around of one of his nipples, making his tongue rub it up and down in Dib's mouth.

Zim moaned once again in pleasure "t-there" he breathed to Dib as Dib licked further down he pinched one of the nipples, to make Zim moan even more, and made Dib even more hard as he was.

Dib reached down to his belly, and licked around the center of the belly, and bite it gentle "Dib-please stop" he breathed as Dib looked up as Zim, is blushing at the pleasure, and Dib looked down again to continue were he slap "not yet, im not done".

He continued all down to unbutton his leather shorts as, he began to lick at Zim's cock up and down, when he licked to the top, licking the precum there was already come out "umm, Irkens taste good" as he smirked and started to bob up and down on Zim's cock.

"Ahh-ah !! Dib-please stop I-I can't take it anymore" as he breathed hard, because of all the orgasm there already was inside him. He arched his back without disturbing Dib, screamed out in pleasure as he come inside Dibs mouth.

--

Dib sucking all the cum, swallowed it, and licked the rest of the cum off, Zim fell back in the couch tired as he was, he fell asleep again, and Dib kissed him on his forehead, and lifting him up to his room, laying him down, and sat a blanket over him, as he watched Zim's sweet way of sleeping.

* * *

**What do you think^^ please review thank you^^**

**Dib:...**

**Zim:...*blushes***

**Mell:aww....the silence of love, its soo sweet^^**

**heres a little translater^^**

**Ano:its like..um..you know...um, or it could also be meaning but..but not in this thing**

**Baka: if you havent heard that word before let me...it means idiot, or something close to that, but in this case, idiot**

**sry about the japanese, it dont appear in american cartoons but i just could'nt resist...gomenasai^^  
**

**next chappie will come but i dont know when...you just have to wait then seeya  
**


End file.
